One or the Other
by lilfanfic
Summary: Kim likes Jack and Jerry. They start to fight over her but then it stops. She kisses both of them, but they don't know she kissed the other person. Who is she going to choose? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I got bored of writing things at the beginning so I'm gonna skip that from now on unless I have something important to say**

**Readers POV. **

"NOT THE FACE" screams Jerry shielding his face from Kim's punch.

He screams as he falls to the floor, making Kim laugh so hard that she falls down beside him.

"Oh jeez Jerry, man up" says Kim getting up.

"Well Ican't concentrate if you're that hot" says Jerry getting up.

She kicks Jerry back down but she feels herself blushing.

Jack see's this.

Everyone in the dojo knows that both Jack and Jerry like Kim.

Even Rudy knows!

Filled with jealousy, he goes too talk to Kim, to make her remember that _he's _the one shes supposed to like.

"Hey Kim, wanna spar?" he says.

"Sorry Jack gotta go" says Kim running off to the bathroom.

"_Why was I blushing? Jerry isn't even cute. He's hot. Wait WHAT. Did I just say that. I meant Jack is hot. Wait no that came out wrong. Both of them are. Woah you know what never mind. What am I thinking"_

Right when Kim is about to enter the middle of the dojo she hears yelling.

"Why were you flirting with her?" yells Jack.

"Yo, just cause you like her does that mean shes off limits?" says Jerry.

"I liked her before you did" says Jack.

"Jack, if you like her so much, DON'T FLIRT WITH OTHERGIRLS" yells Jerry.

She hears a loud thump then a scream.

From Rudy.

"Jack, what did you do to Jerry!" yells Rudy.

Kim runs out to see Jerry unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Jerry's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Jerry, are you awake?" says a voice.

He turns his head to see Kim.

"Where am I?" he says.

"In a hospital. Jack flipped you and you hit your head on one of Rudy's trophies. Anyway are you okay?"

"I'm fine but my lips are soar"

"I think you might have hit your face when you fell after" says Kim chuckling.

He rubs his lips.

He smirks at Kim.

"You wanna Kiss me to make me feel better?' says Jerry.

"I'd love to"

"Wait wha-"

Jerry's cut off by Kim's lips on his.

Kim's hands go around his neck.

He pulls her closer until shes laying down on top of him.

"_Are we really kissing? Does she really want me?"_

Kim pulls back and sits up.

So does Jerry.

"Whats wrong" asks Jerry.

"Nothing, it's just your so hot" says Kim leaning in to kiss him again, this time tasting his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around him.

Jerry loved it.

He had the girl hes been in love with since 8th grade (their in 10th grade right now)

She pulled back.

"I gotta go. See you hottie" says Kim jumping off the bed.

He looked at the ground seeing Kim's bracelet.

"Kim wait you dropped your-"

That was the last thing he said before he blacked out.

"Bracelet!" Jerry yelled jumping from bed.

"_Damn it was just a dream" _

He looked down on the ground where the bracelet had been.

It was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reader's POV.**

"No way" mutters Jerry.

"_Was she really here? Or was it a dream?"_

He hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he yells.

It was Kim.

His eyes widen.

"Jerry, you're pale, whats wrong" asks Kim.

"Were you here before, and was I awake?" says Jerry.

Kim froze.

"_Damn he knows" _thinks Kim.

She smiles.

"Jerry, you've been sleeping fro hours without waking" lies Kim.

"Then why is your bracelet here?"

"I was uh dropping off food. It's right beside you"

Jerry looks at his tray.

All there was, was a disgusting looking soup.

"Kim get this away from me. I think its looking at me" says Jerry.

She smiles.

"This is why I love-"

"_Oh damn did I just say that? Gotta cover up"_

"Being your friend! Yup, I love being your friend" says Kim awkwardly.

She takes they tray and runs out of the room.

"_Friend-zoned much?"_ thinks Jerry.

* * *

Jack sits home alone in his silent house starring at a wall.

"I can't believe I did that to Jerry. He's my best friend" says Jack to himself.

He hears a knock on the door.

"Come in!" yells Jack.

It was Kim.

"Hey, your here alone?" asks Kim.

"Yeah"

"That was pretty impressive, what you did to Jerry. Flipping him for flirting with me" says Kim sitting beside him on the couch.

He sighs.

"I know it was a #!(* move" says Jack.

She smiles.

"You know I like bad boys" says Kim.

He smiles and starts to lean in. They were in inch away from each other when the fire alarm went off.

"Sorry I was cooking steak" says Jack.

He outs out the fire alarm and sits back beside Kim.

They start to kiss.

Almost the exact same way as Jerry and Kim.

Then Kim pulled away.

She looked at him.

"This never happened" she says then runs out the door.

Jack smiles.

"Sorry Jerry, looks like Kim likes me better"

* * *

Jerry sat on his bed at the hospital looking at the bracelet.

"Too bad it was just a dream"

Then he gets a text.

It reads

_Hey Jer, wanna make Kim yours? Meet me at the small ally beside Waverly sub shop _**(A/N: anyone know where I got that from? lol)**_ -anon_

"I am so going. For my _amor"_ says Jerry.

* * *

"Hello? says Jerry walking into the ally.

"This place has a high creepy factor" says Jerry.

He walks deeper inside.

"AHHHH" he screams.

He sighs.

"Keep your cool Jerry. It was only a mouse shadow"

Something grabs him from behind covering his mouth.

He tries to kick or punch him but the person was too strong.

He gets shoved into a bag.

"_This is one strong mouse"_ thinks Jerry.

"I'm not a mouse idiot" says the guy.

It was definitely a guy.

Either that or a girl who needs some medical attention.

"_Opps was I thinking out loud again?"_ thinks Jerry.

"Yes you were" says the guy.

"Who are you?" asks Jerry.

He opens the bag.

Jerry looks at the guy.

He was wearing a mask.

Slowly, the man takes off his mask


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader's POV.**

"No way. You're, you're" starts Jerry.

He looks at the guy.

"I'm sorry I forgot your name"

The guy face palms himself.

"It's CARSON, dummy"

Jerry's eyes widen.

"Oh my god, you got a HIARCUT. I'm really liking it more than the long hair" says Jerry.

"I kidnap you, you find out who I am and you focus on my amazing HAIRCUT" says Carson.

"Why am I here" says Jerry.

"Well as you know, I like Kim, but you and Jack stole her from me. I just want revenge on Jack. That's all I'm asking" says Carson putting back on his mask.

"First things first. Can I have a mask too?" asks Jerry.

Carson does another face palm and throws him a mask. Jerry puts it on.

"Okay, now. I'm NEVER GONNA HELP YOU" says Jerry.

"Fine, I'm taking the mask back" says Carson.

Jerry gasps.

"You would never" says Jerry.

"Oh yeah?"

Carson starts to take the mask.

"NOT THE MASK! NOT THE MASKK!" Jerry screams like a girl.

"Ugh, fine you can keep the mask you big baby" says Carson giving up.

"But you're still gonna help me get revenge on Kim"

**Sorry that this Chapter was so short but I'm trying to upload as much chapters on my other fanfics as possible and i sorta used my idea for this chapter on my other kickin it fanfic. (btw you should check it out) I'm sorta having writers block for who Kim is gonna end up with so i put a poll up on my profile so make sure to vote for jack or jerry!**


	4. Authors Note

**Het guys! sorry I haven't uploaded I'm having writers block for both for both of my Kickin fanfictions soo i have NO idea what to write if you guys have any ideas then can you leave a comment about it and I'll check it out and if I like the ideas I'll give you guys a shout out (btw i used the same author's note for both of my Kickin it stories cuz I'm lazy like that lol)**

**see ya dudes**

**-serena**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I only got one response for the Authors Note :( what ever The Idea was GREAT**

**SHOUT OUT**

**HUGE thanks to Kickmebaby for the Idea!**

**Readers POV.**

Jerry looked at Carson

"I will NEVER help you"

"Fine, then you leave me no choice. I'll just starve you until you agree" says Carson.

Jerry's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't" says Jerry.

Carson smiles.

"Okay, I'll just give you crackers to eat then"

Jerry screams.

"GRANNY PUT ON A ROBE!"

* * *

"Carson! You win, I'll help you, only because if I don't, I'll starve to death"

Carson looks at his watch.

"Wow, you gave up after just 2 minutes. That was easier than I thought"

Carson unties Jerry.

"Now, this is what you have to do"

* * *

"Kim! Kim!" yells Jerry running into the dojo.

Kim turns around.

"Uh, whats up"

"You know that guy you hate, Carson"

"Yeah"

"He's better now, I promise you. He's like a whole new guy"

Kim glares at Carson when he walks through the doors.

Carson smiles.

"Hello Kim. Look I'm really sorry about what happened. I just wanted to be the best again. You know I don't like to lose. Just like you"

"Carson, I don't think you changed at all" says Jack walking out of the change room"

Jerry looks at Jack.

"Look Jerry, I'm so sorry. I just got mad" says Jack.

"I'll only forgive you if you forgive Carson"

"WHAT! Why should I forgive him?"

"Why should I forgive you then Jack?"

Jack takes a deep breath.

"Fine, me and Carson are cool now"

Jack looks at Kim.

"Well if Jack forgives him then I guess I do too" she says.

Carson smiles.

"You wanna go to Falaphal Phil's?" he asks.

"Sure"

Kim walks out the door.

Carson starts to walk out when he stops.

He turns around to see Jack following.

"Sorry Jack. It's just me and Kim"

* * *

**Jack's POV.**

It's been a week since I 'forgave' Carson and there is something fishy going on.

He's hogging Kim to himself.

I know he hasn't changed and that he's planing something.

And I'm getting to the bottom of it.


End file.
